Letters to myself: Lily Evans
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: Innocent eleven year old Lily Evans writes a letter to herself during a Transfiguration class, when a now Twenty one year old Lily reads back on how dramatically her life has changed, she writes a letter in return. Read and review


**A:N/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I tried to be original but I'm sure the letter to myself has been used before.**

**It's a Lily Evans story**

"**Letters to Myself"**

**Enjoy and Review**

_Dear Future Lily Evans,_

_Professor McGonagall has asked us to write a letter to ourselves, that we will get back at the end of graduation night._

_So, I feel kind of silly writing anything, because you would already know everything I did._

_Well, I got put into Gryffindor house, I was really disappointed. I hoped so badly that I could be in Slytherin; Sev said I would make a great Slytherin. He was so disappointed when we were put into separate houses. I told him he will still be my best friend no matter what. Are we still best friends?_

_Also in Gryffindor is Alice Longbottom, she's awfully nice to me; she's a wonderful friend to have! There's also Miranda Johnston, she is a total bitch, excuse my language I, well we, don't really like to swear unless it's necessary, but it is, all she likes is boys, gossip, and tormenting my. I just want to hex her into oblivion. There's also Samantha Ryan, she is Miranda's sidekick pretty much. Kirra-lee Reynolds seems nice enough, but she's friends more with the boys and Hufflepuffs than any of us._

_The boys in Gryffindor are a total nightmare!_

_They call themselves the Marauders, what a stupid name. They spend their time pranking people, and annoying me. The leader, James Potter is a stupid prat! He is so mean to Sev, for absolutely no reason, stupid git. And already he's had the hide to ask me out five times! As if I'd say yes._

_Sirius Black is a total Womanizer, he has already been caught kissing ten girls! And he's only a first year, his current girlfriend is in forth year! It's sick really._

_Remus Lupin is really smart, he seems to be the sensible one. He's my favourite out of the lot, always kind to me his is!_

_Peter Pettigrew is a follower, you can tell they don't really like him, he just seems happy to be included._

_I absolutely love Professor Flitwick, charms is easily my best and favourite subject. I'm total rubbish at transfiguration, to James's delight; he is top in the class. I don't see why he's so ignorant!_

_He keeps boasting about how he will be in the Quidditch team next year, what a stupid sport! I wouldn't like him anymore even if he did play Quidditch._

_Some questions for you!_

_Do I get straight OWLS and NEWTS? Oh I hope so!_

_Does James Potter leave me alone?_

_Do I get a boyfriend?_

_I do hope its Amos Diggory, he is such a handsome boy, and he's a Ravenclaw!_

_Anyway Professor McGonagall is telling us to drop our quills, id better stop so I don't get a detention._

_Ruin my reputation of becoming future head girl!_

_Hope I have a good life!_

_XoXo_

_Eleven year old Lily Evans._

Lily Potter opened the thick envelope, instantly falling out was a small friendship bracelet, enchanted to sing, Alice and Lily Best Friends Forever. Lily's heart panged at the mention of her newly tortured best friend. Alice Longbottom did not ever have the slightest clue who Lily was anymore.

Then a small note slipped out, in the familiar neat, professional handwriting of Professor McGonagall.

"_Lily, please excuse the lateness of your letter, but due to you-know-who coming back and what not, I haven't been able to return it until now. Happy reading._

_Prof. _

_Minerva McGonagall."_

Lily suddenly realised what this was, she brushed away the tears of sadness at the thought of Alice and began to read.

She was amazed at how much she missed Severus, and was glad she hadn't been put in Slytherin after all, how else would she have met James. She felt the tears trickle down again at the mention of her new friend Alice, and laughed out loud about Miranda, they had ended up close friends. She nearly choked on her butter beer, when she read her thoughts on the Marauders, especially James!

She missed the times when her biggest dilemma was that she wasn't good enough at transfiguration, and decided to write a response to her own letter.

_Dearest eleven year old Lily,_

_Severus and myself grew distant after a misunderstanding, he hurt me, hurt us, and I never quite forgave him. I am happy now that the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor house, otherwise I may have never made such amazing friends as I did._

_Alice remained my best friend, and still is, even though she has sadly been tortured under the Cruciatis Curse by the Death Eater Bellatrix Black, she is Sirius's cousin, but is nothing like him at all. It was such a shame, she and Frank her husband, had a son, a day older than Harry._

_Miranda became a close friend to me around forth year, we decided to sort out our differences and 'combine forces'._

_James Potter ended up marrying me, Sirius and Remus remaining close friends to our family. I, we have a son, named Harry, Sirius is his godfather. He looks so much like James, only he has our eyes. He is quite the flyer, Sirius got him a broomstick for Christmas, and he started flying perfectly straight away. Just like James, I've never seen him prouder of anything. _

_I started going to James's Quidditch matches when we started dating in seventh year. He is quite the player!_

_Yes we got straight O's in our OWLS and NEWTS. And James tutored me in transfiguration, I became rather good!_

_Charms remained my best subject all throughout my time at Hogwarts._

_I had several boyfriends, but the best one of course, James, pity I didn't realise I loved him earlier_

_James Potter, never really leaves us alone, and together we get more detentions than you can imagine. It was a shock when we were head Boy and Girl. _

_I'd better go now, Sirius and Remus have come over, James is cooking dinner, and little Harry is asleep in my arms._

_Sincerely._

_Future Lily Potter._

Now seventeen years later, her son Harry read these letters, with tears in his eyes, and a hole in his heart. He pocketed it. It was proof that his family were happy, that they loved him that they had existed, and Harry had been with them.

Maybe one day he would show his own children, or Neville. It mentioned him a few times.

For now, he could only hope, with Voldemort gone, his parents could rest in peace.


End file.
